Koi no Hajimemashite
by Megu-chii
Summary: Miyuki Koshina, 17 years old fell in love with a transferred guy called Kyoushima Yamato but girls with jealously act as an anonymous was in their way. They would have to overcome everything together and still end up together, or separate as lovers


I am Miyuki Koshina, 15 years old enjoying a high school life at Kuroin Gakuen. My best friend is Ayumi Kohaka she's the school number one as she aces in everything and she is an awesome upperclassmen because she always help the underclassmen's when they are lost on the opening ceremony day but something changed when 'he' arrived..

It was before spring break.. I entered the class, I heard a lot of mutterings around so I when towards the table which was crowded and asked what happened the moment we heard the door slamming, everyone went back to their own seats. I was still wondering what had happen until the teacher took up the chalk and wrote 'Kyoushima Yamato' on the board before putting the chalk down. Class please quiet down! There is guy who just transferred in today so let him do his class opening speech.

I was shocked as I didn't think that just before spring the school will accept transferences. As I was in my own thoughts, a guy with brown colored hair walked in. He was like a model with a delicate, cold and pretty face. After hearing his class opening speech our teacher had assign him a sit just next to me and asked Ayumi to show him around in the lunch break. Ayumi blushed slightly and after giving the teacher a "Yes" and sat down. I was so attracted to his cold and delicate face I just couldn't withstand turning my head around every time when I had the chance to.

During lunch break, because Ayumi have to take Kyoushima-kun around she didn't went to lunch with me so I wandered around the campus alone. While walking around the school campus I suddenly heard a 'thud' sound coming near one of the staircase and went to checked on it. Unexpectedly I saw Kyoushima-kun with a girl against the wall he was brushing her hair and whispering something into her ears. I ran away as I don't intend to interrupt them but I accidentally toppled the bucket of water and Kyoushima-kun who got startled looked around and saw me. He walked towards me after hearing water spilled all over the floor and helped me up and also cleaned up my mess for me.

Few minutes later, the bell rang and I ran backed to class without thanking him at all because my heart was thumping fast and I couldn't face him at all. I was spacing out the whole lesson until the teacher suddenly called me up to answer his question. I just stand there while the teacher got annoyed and repeated his question again. "I-I am not sure.." Kyoushima-kun immediately stand up and apologized to the teacher saying that he was the cause of me not knowing that question because all along he was talking to me. After that the teacher had forgiven us because he doesn't want to punish Kyoushima-kun for covering up of me but I had a feeling most of the class was looking at me with jealously.

Before returning home together with Ayumi I went to Kyoushima-kun and thanked him. He smiled and said "It's a pleasure to save a cute kitty like you" and left. I blushed even though I didn't get quite why he was saying that and went home with Ayumi after changing my school shoes into my own pair of shoes.

"I'm home!" I said that as I walked upstairs to put my bag down. As I entered my room and took out my phone from the bag I found a piece of note inside my bag that says "Miyuki-chan, call me when you have time. Kyoushima-kun." I was startled by the note but suddenly, Mom shouted "Miyuki! The dinner is ready! Hurry up and come downstairs to have your dinner!" so I left my phone on the desk.

After dinner, I washed my plate and went upstairs texting Kyoushima-kun a smiley face saying that I had saw his note and apologize for the eavesdropping this afternoon. He send back saying "It's fine, a cute kitty like you don't need to worry about such thing." After reading his message I went to bed to prepare for school tomorrow but just right before doing that I got an anonymous text from someone saying "Get away from Yamato-kun! You don't even match him I'm the one he likes! And don't ever try to get close with him again or you'll prepare to face the consequence"..

So the story continues with jealously and rivalry..


End file.
